


i’m getting kinda used to you

by c1tron



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, citron’s gamer bf comes home from work and he is sad so they play animal crossing, citron’s pov because. why not, only a little, spoilers for year 2 by the way, that’s literally it that’s the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1tron/pseuds/c1tron
Summary: Perhaps it was at times like these that Citron felt like his capacity to care and understand was beneficial, because as soon as Itaru entered his room, he was immediately able to tell that something was off.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	i’m getting kinda used to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be for a3 rarepair week july 18th but then. Things Happened so this didn’t get written in time... anyways the prompt was whispering.
> 
> this kinda started out as a citron character study but then it morphed into whatever this mess is. the characterization is probably horrible idk let’s not talk about it.
> 
> also i’m not a gamer so there will be no gamer slang here i’m sorry to disappoint. 
> 
> and be warned, there’s spoilers for year 2 and anything past act 4!!!

Citron liked people.

He’d always been naturally drawn to others ever since he was young — it was part of the reason why everyone had thought he would be such a great king. It felt good, to talk to people and get to know them and their differences. Citron liked that, he liked all of the learning opportunities that being with others provided, as well as the valuable lessons and skills he gained from simply speaking with another individual. 

Part of that had something to do with him having once been in line for the throne, he knew. Being in such a position in society allowed him to meet people of all walks of life, to learn how best to communicate with them, and to help them if they needed it. Those kinds of opportunities only seemed to come when one was in a position of privilege, and for that he was grateful, he really was, even if being king was something that he never wanted to do and never truly felt suited for. 

At his core, Citron thought that, because he liked people so much, a big part of him was concerned with wanting to help people achieve happiness. There was a reason, after all, why he made friends so easily, and why the people of Zahra had all adored him. Citron was genuine in his kindness, and they could tell.

Though he supposed that he wasn’t completely selfless — he _was_ his own person, after all, and really, that was how he’d ended up as a minister of arts and culture rather than a king. Yet those two sides of him tended to overlap in a strikingly good balance, and Citron was glad that things had turned out the way they had.

Citron was brought out of his thoughts by the gentle sound of the door being pushed open. Looking up from the Japanese language book he’d been studying, he saw Itaru quietly walk into the room.

Perhaps it was at times like these that Citron felt like his capacity to care and understand was beneficial, because he was immediately able to tell that something was off. (Though if he was being truly honest, he supposed that it also had something to do with how much time he’d spent with Itaru.)

Citron gave him a soft smile. “Welcome home!” He greeted cheerily.

“Mm.” Itaru grunted in response.

Citron could see the way that Itaru’s shoulders were slumped, the way that his eye bags seemed heavier than usual, the way that his mouth was twisted downwards into a sort of half-frown. Whenever Itaru looked like this, that was when Citron knew something was wrong.

Itaru shrugged his coat off and strung it across one of Citron’s chairs. Wordlessly, he walked over to where Citron was laying on his bed, propped up between several pillows. Citron moved the papers and books on his lap out of the way as Itaru promptly draped himself over Citron, burying his face into Citron’s shoulder. 

Citron reached up to hook his arm around Itaru’s back. “How was work?” He asked gently.

Itaru sighed loudly, his breath fanning across Citron’s neck. “It was shit.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah,” Itaru responded flatly. “Just let me recharge for a bit.” He emphasized this by squeezing onto Citron gently. 

Citron chuckled lightly. Carding his fingers through Itaru’s hair, the two of them laid there for a few moments in silence. 

These days were getting fewer and farther in between, Citron mused thoughtfully. _These days_ being those when Itaru would come home from work, a faraway look in his eyes and a tiny pained frown on his lips, and either bury himself in his games or Citron as a distraction. Yet it still pained Citron to see, because as much as he loved Itaru wholly, bad days and all, he couldn’t help but wish that Itaru never had to experience those feelings. 

He knew, he _had known,_ ever since the moment he’d met Itaru, that he was a good person. That he was someone who was deserving, someone who was worthy of happiness and success and friendship. It had been easy to see, even from their very first performance together, the amount of growth he’d shown and the potential he had not only as an actor but as a person. Citron knew he was worth it, rather, it was Itaru who sometimes still struggled to see it. 

But, Citron supposed, as long as he  
could make Itaru feel better, even if it was just a little bit, then that was okay. Things and feelings couldn’t just disappear overnight, Citron knew, and Itaru was getting better, even if his progress seemed slow at times. 

Citron liked people, and he liked helping them, but Itaru in particular was someone especially precious to him. It was only natural that he was one of the people that Citron wanted to be happy the most.

Itaru let out another long sigh, and then shakily sat up, slowly pulling away from Citron.

He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, face scrunched up in what appeared to be concentration. Citron didn’t fail to notice the dark circles underneath his eyes, but he thought that Itaru looked beautiful anyways. 

Leaning forward to press a quick kiss against his cheek, he asked, “Did you recharge?”

“A bit,” Itaru gave him a small grin. “Do you have your Switch?”

Citron raised his eyebrows playfully. “You want to play on my Animal Crossing account?”

“You know it.” Itaru’s eyes were starting to look a bit lighter. 

Citron hummed in response, reaching over to unplug his Switch from where it was charging on his nightstand. He knew that Itaru liked to play either Animal Crossing or KniRoun when he was feeling down, and lately he’d had a bit of a preference for the former, probably because he liked to critique Citron’s island. 

Itaru took the Switch from Citron’s hands and settled back against the pillows. Citron snuggled up close to him, throwing an arm around Itaru’s stomach as the familiar tune of the New Horizons theme played quietly in the otherwise silent room. 

“You don’t have the mushroom recipes yet?” Itaru asked almost immediately.

Citron nuzzled his face against Itaru’s shoulder, enjoying the quiet feeling of closeness. “Nope! I do not time travel.” He sing-songed. 

“I don’t see why not.” The amusement in Itaru’s voice sounded genuine, and when Citron glanced up at him, the dark circles didn’t seem to stand out as much anymore.

He could feel it in the weight of Itaru’s shoulders too, how he was feeling lighter by the minute. It made Citron feel lighter too. 

“It’s cheating~” Citron responded, to which Itaru scoffed.

They lapsed into a quiet, comfortable silence for a while after that, punctuated every now and then by the warble of the animal villagers speaking and the occasionally comments that Itaru made. _(“Your turnip prices are way too low right now.” “Nothing good at Able Sister’s today.” “Can you send me this table?”)_

Citron enjoyed these moments. They felt so incredibly normal, a gentle reminder of the fact that Citron had chosen this path for himself — a life of normalcy where he could not only meet and entertain all the people he wanted, but also enjoy his other passions in life while not worrying about the fate of an entire nation. Perhaps times like these were healing for both him _and_ Itaru. 

The calm was broken shortly after Itaru had entered the museum, and promptly saw what was located in one of the tanks.

“No way, you caught a stringfish before me?!” Itaru asked incredulously. 

Citron grinned as he remembered the exact moment when he’d caught the rare fish just two nights before. “I used lots of fish bait!” 

Itaru made a small noise of disbelief. “I’ve been trying every night for the past two weeks.”

“You will get there someday!” 

“Someday’s not soon enough. I want to fill up my museum as soon as possible.” Itaru circled around one of the tanks absentmindedly.

“You time travel, it should not be a problem!” Citron told him. “Use more fish bait!” 

“You say that as if I haven’t been trying.” 

Citron let out a tiny laugh, admiring how endearing it was that Itaru was getting so worked up over a child’s game, while Itaru, having browsed the fish exhibit, decided to exit the museum without checking the rest of them. As soon as he did so, a familiar twinkling sound filled the room. 

“Ah! A shooting star!” Citron exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the screen. 

_”Shit!”_ Itaru hissed, quickly scrambling to unequip the net that he was holding. He jammed the A button to make a wish on it, but he just barely missed the star before it disappeared.

He made a _tch_ sound in response. Citron found it kind of cute. 

“Don’t be sad!” Citron patted his arm cheerfully. “Maybe there will be another one soon.”

“...Yeah.” Itaru said. 

Then he frowned a bit while staring at the screen, a few seconds of silence stretching out between the two of them, before he suddenly set down the Switch and began rubbing at the space between his eyes. 

“Citron,” Itaru said quietly, turning to look him in the eyes. “Um, thanks.”

Citron raised an eyebrow. “For?” 

“Well, you know,” Itaru shifted his eyes back to the screen in front of him, fingers still, but poised over the buttons. “For always helping me.”

“You do not have to thank me.” 

“I know,” Itaru said slowly. “But I want to.”

Citron pressed another kiss against Itaru’s cheek, relishing in the way that a faint blush spread across his face. 

“You’re welcome, then!” Citron replied. “You have helped me a lot too, you know.”

“Yeah.” Itaru said, and gave him a small smile. There was a thin layer of exhaustion underneath it all, remnants of that day written across it.

Citron supposed that was okay. After all, he loved every bit of Itaru, even the parts that made him sad. As long as Itaru was getting better, as long as Citron was helping, then it was okay. 

He reached over, unable to help himself, and cupped Itaru’s face in his hands. Itaru’s eyes fluttered shut, and he tilted his head forward. When Citron pressed their lips together, Itaru wrapped his arm around Citron to bring him closer.

Their kiss was soft and it was gentle, a silent _I love you_ on both of their ends, and Citron found himself smiling against Itaru’s lips. It felt nice, it always felt nice, to simply be together like this. Whether they were joking around or gaming together or merely basking in each other’s presence, Citron’s heart felt infinitely large. 

That was when he heard the twinkling sound again. 

The two of them sprung apart so fast, Itaru fumbling around for the Switch as Citron watched in amusement, smile still curling on his lips.

This time, Itaru managed to hit the A button right before the shooting star disappeared. Citron chuckled as Itaru let out a small _”Yes!”_ and sunk back into the pillows. 

Wishing on shooting stars was what earned players the rarest crafting materials in the game, so it was no surprise that Itaru was so keen on wishing on every single one. (What made Citron’s heart swell, however, was the fact that Itaru was going out of the way to do so on _Citron’s_ account.) Shooting stars were also a phenomena that typically occurred one after another, and in this case, that was exactly what happened. As soon as Citron was settled against Itaru once more, the same sound filled the room again.

This time though, Citron closed his eyes and made his _own_ wish in the form of a whisper, _”I wish that we could stay like this forever.”_ Perhaps it was cheesy, but Citron couldn’t bring himself to worry over that aspect in the moment, not when he had such a wonderful man sitting beside him.

Itaru blinked at him. “What was that?”

Citron gave him a small grin. “I made a wish,” He said. “About us.” 

Itaru stared at him in what appeared to be awe for a good few seconds, then dropped the Switch for a second time. He leaned in, and Citron felt his heart do a happy little dance when their lips met once again. 

Citron liked people. But there was only one person that Citron liked in such a special way.

**Author's Note:**

> even though i wrote this from citron’s pov the title is from mxmtoon’s song “used to you” which i feel is a very itaru song. so the title is from his pov i guess.
> 
> i literally barely remember writing this entire fic btw like what happens i could not tell you. i love citoita though.
> 
> please do leave some comments though if you have anything to say! they really make my day and i look forward to reading them.


End file.
